The People They Hurt
by Electric-Aura
Summary: Eden Yule is a normal girl from District 10. Until her name is called at the Reaping for the 68th Games. She will do anything to survive and get back to the ones she loves. She struggles like a fish out of water, but the Capitol doesn't care about the people they hurt. OCs Read and Review


**This is my only disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. Thank you. Read and Review**

Chapter 1

My eyes snapped open and I shot up in bed, my chest heaving up and down. I gently shut my eyes and my breathing slowed.

_Thank God, it was a dream. _

I could tell it was early morning by the grey sky and the cool air in the tiny ranch home I share with my two parents in District 10. I checked the clock my father traded for at a flea market and managed to repair so we didn't have to guess the time anymore. After checking the clock, I saw I was just a few minutes early to start my chores. Wonderful.

I padded over to my drawer of the dresser that I shared with my parents. I grabbed simple brown pants, my work shirt, and a thick pair of socks. My parents and I shared a sleeping area, so to dress I stepped behind a curtain in the corner. After I was dressed, I put my dark chocolate hair into a neat ponytail to start my work.

My mother crept up behind me and gently put her small hands on my shoulders. My mother wasn't short by any means, standing at about five and a half feet. I felt like I towered over her though, for I was inches taller.

"Morning, ma," I said with a little smile.

"Good morning, Eden. You hungry? I have eggs," my mother said gesturing to the table.

"Sure, ma. Dad already out?" I asked as I sat at the table.

"Yes, so eat quickly. You have a lot to do today."

I ate my eggs quickly, kissed my mother on the cheek, pulled my boots on, and ran outside to the small barn that housed our four cows. I pulled up a stool to the first cow and began milking.

"Ooh, how's my beautiful girl today, huh?" I cooed to my favorite cow, whom I had named Beth.

Of course, Beth didn't answer but I was unfazed and continued my milking. After about half an hour all the cows were milked and I moved on to mucking the girls' stalls. Afterwards I moved the cows into our pasture where they graze for most of the day. I jogged back to the house to change my shirt and boots for school.

After I changed, I grabbed my school bag off one of the chairs, slipped it on my shoulder and began walking to school in the town square. A little ways down the road, I stopped at the Rollo farm. My best friend, Garrus, lived here with his father. Garrus and I have been best friends for years, since we lived so close to each other. In truth, I love Garrus. Not in a brotherly way. It's almost embarrassing how much of a coward I am. I want to tell him how I feel, but I'm afraid of him not feeling the same way.

But, I've got a plan.

"Hey, Garrus!" I exclaimed as we joined together to walk to school.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing. It's just a wonderful day, isn't it?"

He wasn't convinced, "Oh sure, sure."

We never really talked much on the way to school, usually it was just comfortable silence. Unfortunately, it didn't last as we reached closer to the town square and people bustling about and trading in the market. We reached to school and walked together to our classroom. Before the start of school, I generally always space out until we begin to do our regular activities.

Miss Burlung called, "Eden Yule."

I snapped out of my daze and called, "Here ma'am!"

Most of the class passed in a haze. School has never been very interesting to me. I would rather spend my days with the animals than at school learning how wonderful the Capitol is and how we are all so fortunate to live in the beautiful country of Panem. Blech. How does Miss Burlung not puke when she has to spew this crap all over the youth of the district.

After school, Garrus and I walked back to my family farm to the back of the farm, before we reach the electric fence. There is a beautiful creek flowing there, and Garrus and I love to just sit and listen to the water and the birds. As the two of us sat down on nearby rocks, I just had to say what had been perturbing me for days.

"Garrus, the Reaping is just two weeks away."

Garrus stared at me, "So what?"

"So... I'm terrified," I confessed.

Garrus snorted, "You have no reason to be afraid. You've barely had to take any tesserae. I'm the one that should worry, not you. I don't like that worried look on your pretty face."

"I'm not sure you've done anything to comfort me. I'm worried about you, too," I whispered.

Garrus put an arm around my shoulder and said, "Don't you worry about a thing, darlin'. I'll protect you."


End file.
